Varykino
by Ataris
Summary: After being released from her charge in the Galactic Senate, Padme returns to Varykino. Vignette


**Varykino**

**Author:** Ataris

**Summary:** Padme decides to go to the Nubian Lakeside retreat Varykino after officially being recalled by the queen to cease her represenation in the galactic senate.

**Timeline:** Alternative Universe - POST ROTS

* * *

The whisper of snow held faint in the air. The smoke laced aroma of winter filled her lungs. She tugged at the fur trimmed cloak, tightening its embrace around her body. Her leather blue fitted gloves knotted together and hung in her lap. 

The terminal silver clouds settled across the lake. They fell heavy in the atmosphere. Their soft, cotton bodies impregnated with the seeds of snow that waited to be born into the cooler Nubian temperatures.

Her chocolate curls twisted in the breath of cold air. Her fingers released from the secular bond that they had formed in a silent prayer. She frowned at the sedated evening sky.

Her fingers ran across the pendant that nestled between her swollen breasts. Her fingers traced over the engraved symbols of fortune and love. Her beloved husband had pushed into her hands when he was no more than ten years old.

It had been the only acknowledgement that their had been any form of union between herself and the Jedi Knight. The customary ring would have drawn attention and whispers of deceit in the senate. The necklace brought nothing except a critical eye of the jewellry she chose to adorn her senatorial gown with at business and social functions.

The soft specks of snow drifted down the tired sky. The flicker of snow that escaped the clouds that floated low to the lake melted on her nose. The small pebble of water slid down the bridge of her nose to the cold stone surface of the veranda floor.

The light shower of snow flakes infilitrated the Nubian atmosphere. Her tongue stretched out to kidnap the first sweet taste of winter. Her brown eyes squeezed shut for a moment to taste the fresh water that burst over her taste buds.

"Aunt Padme!" The soft voices exclaimed. Padme cranked her neck in the direction of the voice. Her heavy brown eyes absorbed the four dark shadows that pressed against the stairs of the veranda.

Padme's brows knitted together. Her tongue warmed her chapped lips. She had been assured her privacy. Ryoo and Pooja raced toward her and clamped their arms around her body. The simple promises of love hugged their lips as they buried their faces into her legs.

"What are you doing here?" Her hand brushed through the blond ringlets of her younger niece's hair.

"What are you doing here, Padme? Mom and Dad said that you were away on senate business. We thought that we could have a little family vacation away from Theed." Sola explained, her fingers pained by the heavy pieces of luggage that weighed down her hands.

Padme slid into the wicker veranda chair. Her hands weaved together in her lap. The thick folds of blue material hugged her gentle frame. Her breasts heaved in the sharp intake of air.

She had planned the discussion silently in her mind. The distorted images of her parents, sister and nieces' faces logged into her mind. She would have revealed it to them in parts, to make them understand the fury of the situation that drove her into deception and deceit.

"The queen requested that I, no longer represent Naboo in the galactic senate." She trembled. Her face buried in the hands that could not rest stilled by the warmth of her lap.

"Miss Padme! Miss Padme!" The protocol droid frantically exclaimed. The blue bundle of silk carried heavy in his mechanical arms wailed impatiently. "There you are, I was so worried that you had left without informing me! Master Luke has awoken and I believe it is time for his feeding."

Padme withdrew from the warmth of the chair. C-3P0 bowed its arm to slide the blanket of silk into her arms without allowing it to fall away in the frigid night air. The small fist moved from the blue blankets that held it tightly.

"I tried everything to get him back to sleep. Fortunately, Miss Leia was not awoken by Master Luke's horrible cries." C-3P0 continued, ignorant to the presence of any other. The dark shroud of night hid the tokens of human livelilhood from his electronic sensors.

Padme nodded, as she dismissed the droid from her services. He required time to power down. Sola stared down into the mass of blankets that her sister protectively held to her breast.

"This is why her majesty no longer wished for you to represent Naboo isn't it?" Sola pointed her long, crooked finger at the small baby. Padme nodded. Her son's small, fragile hands reached for the swollen mass of her breast. His lips smacked together to feed off the nipple that was hidden beneath the volumes of material.

Ryoo and Pooja remained stilled by the darkness that overpowered the Nubian skyline. The stains of light faded from the crevice that the sun sparked in its retreat for a gentle slumber until it was recalled to takes it place in the high throne of the atmosphere.

Darred pulled at his daughters' hands. Pooja and Ryoo stumbled forward, awkwardly in the discourse of the night. Their twin eyes engulfed the bundle of blankets that held the small baby.

"I want to see the baby!" Ryoo whined. Sola pressed her finger to her pursed lips. The baby's screams of impatience distilled the quiet reflection of the early presidence of winter on the lake country.

"Let's go inside to talk. I would hate it if my little Luke got sick." Padme cooed into the blue wrap of silk. Sola and Darred nodded. Their faces scorned by the snow that gathered in their long, black lashes.

Motee and Ellie gathered the cloaks and placed them into the closet. Sola and Darred sat at the head of the couch. Padme slumped into the arm chair, her baby pressed into her arms though he fidgeted, desperate for the sweet liquid that his mother's withheld from his parched throat.

Ryoo and Pooja followed the two handmaidens to the small children rooms in the far end of Varykino. The heavy burden of sleep wore on their shoulders. Their desperate attempt to feign comphrension and alertness faded into the heavy winks of sleep.

Padme pulled down the front of her blouse. Her breast fell easily from the dark cup of bra. Luke held out his hands to embrace the breast. Padme squeezed the swollen, pink nipple as she inserted it into the baby's appreciative mouth.

Her hand brushed over the boy's gentle whisps of blond hair. His blue eyes tenderly squeezed shut as he suckled at his mother's nipple. His gums bit her breast and alarmed the swollen tit. She winced at the child as he continued to feast.

"How long did you think you could keep a baby hidden from the family, Padme? You aren't even married. What were you thinking?" Sola asked. Her long finger nails tapped against the thin material that cloaked her knee caps. Darred squeezed his wife's hand gently.

"Keep your voice down, or else you will have another baby awake. Unless you want to help me look after her, stay quiet." Padme barked. The swell of anger coiled in her stomach. Her dark brown eyes engaged the couple that rested startled on the loveseat.

"How do you think mom and dad are going to react to your little surprises?" Sola crossed her arms over her chest. "You are not even married and from the way things look here the father isn't helping out at all."

Luke turned in his mother's arms. Padme's breast felt heavy as the baby allowed the nipple to fall free from his starved mouth. She turned the baby to her right breast to allow him access to it. Primarily, to even out the pressure that the breastfeeding had allowed to distort her once rounded breasts.

"Promise me you will not tell them about any of this, do not tell them about Luke or Leia. I am going to wait until their father gets home, he deserves to know that he has two children before everyone else finds out about it." Padme moaned, as she pushed her left breast back into the black pocket of her bra.

"I will but...it is not fair! You have to tell them eventually before it is too late. They will not be appreciative that you kept the information that they had two grandchildren they never knew about."

Padme frowned. Her eyes bruised from the hours of rest lost to the Skywalker twins that she eagerly bore into the galaxy. A production of love that ensured that if her husband had been lost at least the twins would carry apart of Anakin that she would never be able to hold.

"So are you going to tell me anything about the father of my niece and nephew?" Sola smiled. Her body wrapped into the tight embrace of Darred's arms.

Padme retracted from the recliner. The baby held to her shoulder, as she rubbed his back tenderly. Luke let out a small burp. His eye lids fell heavy to his face. The soft whimper of snores broke through his small pink lips.

"I can't Sola. You have to understand that I can't tell you anything about my babies's father. Not yet." Padme sighed. Her stomach coiled in guilt. Sola nodded.

"He sounds like you when you sleep, Padme. Just quieter." Sola laughed. Her fingers caught each other in a light clap.

"This is coming from the person who talks in her sleep?" Padme smiled. Luke buried his head into his mother's warm shoulder. The tension faded for a moment. Her dark eyes caressed the baby's simple form as he continued to drift further into the embrace of sleep.

They continued to laugh into the faded and worn night sky. The tales of childcare hung on the recycled air. Padme had never felt more relieved as she enjoyed the pretend game of reality with her sister and brother-in-law.

* * *

Please Review... 

Author's Note: I decided I liked this story better as a vignette. So I updated it...again. lol.


End file.
